The Darkness Within
by ConcealedSoul
Summary: Summary: I will do everything I can to grow stronger. You've saved me, I swear, I will save you. Soul x Maka
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Within  
Summary: I will do everything I can to grow stronger. You've saved me, I swear, I will save you. Soul x Maka

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, nor do I own it's characters and dialogue.

(")^( " )^(")

"SOUL!"

It was late in the night and a small breeze began to flow , piercing at my cheeks. The only light came from the crescent moon hanging in the sky, but the clouds that surrounded it only allowed me to see my hands in the darkness around me. I pushed my hands out in front of me to feel the ground as I crawled across the alley in search of my Weapon.

"SOUL!", I cried out again, but was greeted with only silence.

I continued to crawl in desperation until I had finally come across a body lying still in front of me. _Oh, God. Please... No._ As if enjoying the sight of my pain, the moon began to laugh out, breaking the silence that filled the cold night air. I looked up to see that the clouds were beginning to fade allowing light to slowly take the place of what was once a black abyss. As my eyes began to adjust I recognized spiked snow white hair and saw that the body in front of me was, in fact, the body of my Weapon._ Soul_, I thought as tears cascaded down my raw, reddened cheeks. I reached my arms out to him and pulled him into my lap. _I'm so sorry..._ His head dangled off my left arm as I put my face to his allowing our foreheads to touch. I took my right arm and placed it under his legs pulling him as close to me as possible.

"I'M SO SORRY, SOUL!", I screamed out as loud as the air in my lungs would allow me.

The clouds had finally left the moon giving me the chance to truly take in the sight of the boy that lay in my arms. His eyes were closed, but I knew the crimson orbs held no sign of life behind their lids. I lifted his left arm in hopes that I may be wrong as I waited for any hint of a pulse. After a few minutes, the pulse never came and I let his hand fall to the ground as I started to go into shock. My heart began racing and I could feel my lungs grasping for the air around me. As I hysterically began trying to fill my lungs, I let go of Soul and felt my hands clutch my diaphragm. Oxygen was my enemy in this moment as it evaded me and I knew I would be gone soon. The darkness would consume me once again and I would be left here to be lost in it, this time, forever. The world around me began to feel only like a dream; blurring and fading slowly until there was nothing more than a small ounce of light fighting it's way through. And before that dream was truly lost to me, I heard soft footsteps running towards us. And then... My eyes closed and I was lost, floating aimlessly into the dark that had so many times threatened to keep me.

I was a Meister. And Soul was my Weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year Ago  
Soul's POV

I opened my eyes to find the sun's rays shining brightly through my window into my bedroom. I pulled my blanket over my head wanting to just stay there under the covers, but I knew Maka would be up and making breakfast. After a few more minutes had gone by, I finally crawled out of my bed and walked to the closet. When I got there I pulled the door open and grabbed a white shirt with short orange sleeves and a pair of dark brown jeans to go with it. I slipped on the jeans and walked over to a mirror on the wall. I looked into the crimson eyes staring back at me when I noticed the dark circles underneath._ So uncool._

As I slipped my shirt over my head, I glimpsed a shadow in the hallway right outside my bedroom door. Seconds later there was a quiet knock and the shadow began moving side-to-side. I walked over and cracked the door open to see gentle, emerald eyes staring back at me. She was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt over a white one and had a tie to match it. The red plaid skirt she was wearing was short and hung far above her knees. Over all of her clothes she wore a long black jacket and had white gloves on her hands. As she was standing before me she smiled wide and continued to sway her hips in happiness. Her long blonde hair had been put into pig-tails and moved in sync with her body. _She's happy about something. I better not ruin it by asking questions_, I thought as I let a smile creep across my face in reply to her's. She reached out her right hand and grabbed my arm pulling me into the kitchen of our shared apartment.

"Maka, what's going on?", I asked not being able to stand her bubbly aura any longer.

"Professor Stein says we have a big test coming up, so we better study tonight."

_ Only Maka would be excited over something like having a test._ I looked at her with an annoyed expression and began to sit down at the table in front of me.

"Did you make break-..."

"I'm excited because we get to have the chance to make up for all the souls we've lost. Lord Death is sending us on a mission in Italy sometime today."

"Did you happen to make breakfast this morning?"

I watched as the smile on her face was replaced with a somber expression. Every hint of the happiness she had a few seconds ago seemed to fade in my lack of interest. Her emerald eyes bore into my back as I waited for a plate of food to appear in front of me. My mouth began to water for the taste of her cooking as I smelled the sweet aroma of bacon fill my nostrils. She sighed and walk over to the counter returning with our plates. As she sat down, I began tearing through my food and finished it before she had even raised her fork. I looked up from my plate to see her staring at me- an annoyed expression written all over her face. She was use to my eating habits by now, but I could tell they still surprised her every so often. I smiled wide, revealing my sharp, shark-like teeth as I waited for her to return to eating. She continued to stare and I felt my cheeks turning red in embarrassment. I could feel her eyes still on me as I diligently raced to my room shutting the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door and slowly slid until I was sitting on the floor._ Oh, man. Did she see me blushing?_ I listened to her chair as it screeched across the floor giving her room to stand up. It was quiet for a few seconds and I was sure a knock would sound at my door. Finally I heard her footsteps walking towards the sink to clean the dish I had used. I sighed in relief and came to the conclusion that she hadn't seen me.

(")^( " )^(") Maka's POV

I watched as his face began turning red. Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair and ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. I could see his shadow in the small crack at the bottom of the door and watched as he slowly sat in front of it. My chair screeched as I stood and I saw him jump at it's sound. I stood where I was and began wondering if I should check on him, but quickly decided against it. _I'm sure he wants to be alone. It would be "uncool" of me to deprive him of his space._

I looked down to see his finished plate still lying on the table where he had sat only moments ago. I picked it up and walked over to the sink beginning to clean it. As I finished rinsing it off, I heard Soul sighing in relief. _I guess he really wanted space after all_, I thought as I dried and put away the plate I had just cleaned. I looked at his door one more time before returning to my own plate to finish eating breakfast.

(")^( " )^(")  
Soul's POV

I had arrived at the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA)- a school that trains humans with the ability to transform into weapons, as well as the weilders of those weapons, called meisters. When I walked inside I began looking for my Meister, but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. After a few seconds, I finally decided she was sitting in our first class and started wandering the halls.

"Soul!"

I turned around to see my best friend running down the academy hallway to catch up with me. His short blue hair was spiked up on top of his head and he was wearing black and white pants and black shirt. When he had finally reached me I noticed the familiar face of a tall girl following behind him. She had long black hair that she always kept pulled back and was wearing a white dress to coordinate with his outfit.

"Yo, Black*Star!", I said as we high-fived.

He looked around me with a puzzled expression and asked, "Where's Maka?"

"I don't know. She might be in class already," I looked to the girl standing next to him and said,

"Hey, Tsubaki."

She looked at me with kindness in her dark blue eyes as a sweet smile began to cross her face.

"Hello, Soul."

Her soft voice was genuine and made me wonder so often how she could ever be compatible with a loud-mouth such as Black*Star. Of course, I'd never questioned it until Maka made it obvious to me._ Maka._

"Hey Soul!"

I shook my head and looked at Black*Star to see that he was staring at me.

"Uh... Yeah.", I said, realizing he had been talking to me.

"I heard you're going on an assignment today."

"Maka and I are being sent to Italy for an extra-curricular assignment."

"I SHOULD BE GETTING OUT OF CLASS TODAY! I WANT AN ASSIGNMENT! I AM THE BIG BLACK*STAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD! THAT ASSIGNMENT IS MINE!", he yelled as he began to run down the hallway toward Lord Death's office.

Tsubaki and I watched him until he finally disappeared around a corner. I turned and faced her as she smiled at me and began telling me how sorry she was.

"That's Black*Star for you. Don't worry about it, Tsubaki."

She looked at me with another sweet smile and then ran off down the hallway to chase after him.

(")^( " )^(")  
Maka's POV

_ I hope he knows I came to school early to give him some space_, I thought as I sat in my seat waiting for class to start. I picked up the book I had brought with me and began reading it. As I was getting lost inside the pages, I heard someone yelling right outside the classroom door.

"I SHOULD BE GETTING OUT OF CLASS TODAY! I WANT AN ASSIGNMENT! I AM THE BIG BLACK*STAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD! THAT ASSIGNMENT IS MINE!"

I listened to him yell until the sound of his footsteps moved away from the door and his voice began to disappear. A few seconds later the door opened and I was greeted by the sight of my Weapon walking through into the room. The expression on his face seemed amused as he sat down in a chair to my right. As he turned to look at me, a giant smile spread wide across his face and his eyes met mine. I continued to stare at him until I felt my cheeks beginning to burn and quickly started reading my book. _What is wrong with me? It's just, Soul. The same guy I've known for a long time now._ I set my book down and peeked over to see him still staring at me. When he realized I had seen him he quickly got up and walked over to the chalkboard.

After staring at the board for a few seconds he finally turned to me and said, "So, uh, Tiny Tits..."  
I could feel my lips forming into a frown and watched him as he turned back to the board. Suddenly, the bell began ringing and all my fellow classmates began pouring into the room and taking their seats. Just as Soul took his seat beside me I could tell he didn't want to talk about what had just happened. _Like I said, he is the same guy I've known for a long time._


	3. Chapter 3

Soul's POV

I walked into the classroom and saw Maka sitting in her desk holding a book in her hands. She was staring at the door with a confused look on her face, but it vanished when she looked at me. She watched me as I walked up the stairs to take a seat next to her. When I finally sat down I looked at her and saw she was still looking at me. My eyes met her's and I couldn't help the smile that began to form across my face. Her cheeks went red and she quickly turned away from me. I started to look away but then I had a sudden feeling to continue to look at her. What is wrong with me? This is Maka we are talking about. Suddenly her faced turned and I noticed she was peeking over at me. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and jumped out of my chair to read the chalkboard. This is the same girl I've known for a long time. What was all that about? I don't know, but I better say something.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "so, uh, Tiny Tits..."

_Crap._

I watched as her mouth turned into a frown and realized I should have thought more about what to say. I turned back to the chalkboard and began reading the dissecting lesson that we would be taught today. Suddenly the bell rang and I watched as everyone took their seats. I looked up at Maka and saw that she was watching the students coming through the door and decided to join them. When I reached my desk, I noticed Maka quickly flinch and begin staring at her desk. Just as the bell finally stopped ringing Black*Star and Tsubaki raced in and took their seats beside me. Everyone sat quietly as we awaited Professor Stein's arrival. After a few minutes had gone by, I heard the sound of screeching coming down the hallway. The screech was like the sound of metal that hadn't been oiled in a long time. Finally the door opened and a man sitting backwards in a rolling desk chair came rushing in, falling over just as he crossed the threshold. His grey shirt had stitch markings all over and the white doctor's jacket and jeans he was wearing looked just the same. In his head a giant screw jutted out visibly through his short white hair and his glasses covered his light green eyes. Under his left eye was more stitching curving around it. This man, was known as the greatest Meister to graduate from the DWMA. His name was Fraken Stein, but to the students here at the academy, he was Professor Stein.

"Today we will be dissecting..."

I turned to look at Maka and saw that she was still looking down at her desk. _Man, that Tiny Tits things really got to her._ She looked up from the desk, but she noticed I was staring at her she quickly turned away from me. _What am I saying? I've called her that so many time before and never minded a rise from her before. So, why do I feel so bad now?_ I didn't get the chance to think about it long before I realized my name had been called. I looked down to see Professor Stein staring at me with an annoyed expression.

"When you're done daydreaming up there, Lord Death would like to see the both of you in his office."

I smiled, showing my sharp teeth then rose and began walking down the stairs toward the door. When I got there, I looked back to see Maka slowly following me. We walked into the hallway avoiding eye contact until the door had shut behind us. I glanced over to her and to be greeted with a book to the head.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Rubbing my head, I glared at her and saw sadness in her expression. My face softened and I grabbed her arm to pull her aside. At first she began to pull away, but then she relaxed and let me lead her.

"I'm sorry, Maka. It just kind of came out. You know how it is between us. I annoy you, you annoy me. After a while we laugh and remember our friendship."

_What?_

She smiled lightly and said, "Okay. Let's just get through today and worry about it later."

I nodded and we continued walking in silence until we had reached the door to Lord Death.

(")^( " )^(")

"I need you both to go to Italy and collect any souls you can find. There have been reports that a murderer is roaming the streets, so he will be your target. When you are done, return to the academy here in Death City. "

We were standing in a blue room that had clouds all over the walls. Small curved windows were hanging high above our heads. The light coming through them was little compared to the light already in the room. In the middle of the room was a cemented foundation with a large mirror standing at the end. Lord Death was standing in front of it as he was telling us information about our mission. He had created the academy in hopes that the students who train here would keep a balance in the world and stop any human from turning into a kishin. Everything about him was black except his small circle mask and the giant gloves on his hands. His mask had two small round holes for his eyes and a giant opening underneath for his mouth. When he spoke, his voice was low and had no sign of a menacing nature. Beside him stood a tall man and slender man named Death Scythe. He had shoulder-length red hair and wore a black suit. In his young age, he was called him Spirit Albarn and had fallen in love with his second Meister. She later turned him into a Death Scythe by feeding him 100 evil souls and 1 witch soul. They had eventually gotten married and his new wife gave birth to a little baby girl named, Maka. Unfortunately, do to his cheating ways, the couple recently divorced and the mother was granted custody. She went on to travel the world leaving Maka to attend school at the academy. Maka never forgave him and the relationship between father and daughter has never been the same.

"MAKKKKKA! I love you, my sweet little girl. You know daddy loves you, right?"

I glanced over at her and watched as her face began to fall in annoyance. Suddenly, a giant gloved hand came down on his head and I watched as he scurried away on his knees. I looked up at Lord Death to see that he was amused at the sight of his Weapon. He turned to Maka and I and told us that we better be off to complete our mission. As we began to leave, we were stopped by Maka's dad.

"Do be careful, Maka. I can't be there to protect you.", he said smiling at his daughter.

"Yes, Papa.", she muttered back before leaving the room.

When he saw that she was completely out of earshot he turned to me and began to glare.

"I may not be able to protect my little girl on this mission, but I won't hesitate to come after you if anything happens to her."

I chuckled at his comment and then took off for the door to catch up with Maka. When I walked into the hallway I noticed her leaning against the wall waiting for me. A smile spread across her face when she finally noticed me and I couldn't help but smile, too.


	4. Chapter 4

"HELLO, ITALY! This is one cool country, huh?"

I looked back at Maka as we're driving through on my motorbike.

"So, whaddaya say? Are you getting hungry, Maka? I think it's about time for some all-you-can-eat pasta. You know what they say, when in Rome eat lots of past-..."

She smacks me on the head with her book and yells, "We didn't come here to be tourists and to stuff our faces! Do you get that, Soul? No, we're in Italy for an extra-curricular lesson, okay?"

"Yeah, I do know that, Maka. You didn't have to scrabble my freakin' brains. So, this guy we're after, he likes to lay low until night, right?"

"Nice try, but we're not sight-seeing right now. We have to gather more information about the city."

"Ugggh. Fine. "

I continued to drive around until I found a good place to park my bike. I got off and held out my hand for Maka. When she noticed it she turned a light shade of pink and gave me her's. I pulled her down and smiled when her feet were on the ground. She looked confused, but quickly shook her head and focused on the task ahead of us.

"Let's see... Where can we go to find some information?", she asked as we continued through the city on foot.

Suddenly, I bumped into a tall man wearing light brown jeans and a grey hoodie. On his head he wore his red baseball cap backwards and his face had a beard made of tiny, scruffy hairs. I looked at him and said I was sorry when he grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me to his face.

"Problem?", I said coolly.

"You bet there is. I got a problem with any punk who runs into me like that. Who do you think you're messing with? Maybe you'd like me to show you, huh?"

"If you spoke more and spit less, maybe I'd be able to understand you."

Two more guys appeared beside him as he continued holding me up by my collar.

"What did small-fry say?", the guy on his left wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and grey pants said.

"Heh, no problem. If you don't understand, we'll explain it to you.", the guy on his right said ad he cracked his knuckles.

In the middle of his last sentence another guy appeared behind the first guy. When he finshed his sentence a group of guys gathered around to join them.

The guy holding on to me started to talk again and said, "do you know who controls this town? The Mobarazzi, that's who. And don't you forget it."

"Yeah, I couldn't care less about that if I tried.", I replied back to him.

Finally joining the conversation, Maka told me to stop messing around because we had work we needed to do.

"Yeah, fine by me."

She looked at me one last time before she walked off leaving me alone to handle my problem. After a few seconds had gone by, I caught up to her leaving the Mobarazzi beaten in the street behind me.

(")^( " )^(")

"Found him. Finally.", Maka said a she spotted our target below us.

I had transformed into a scythe earlier so that we when found him we could be ready to battle. The black and red on my blade matched the shape of my teeth and was sharp enough to cut through whatever necessary. An eye laid on the connected part between blade and handle allowing me to see. He turned and noticed Maka standing behind him. She ran forward and jumped off the roof we were on just as he leaped toward her. When she met him in the air she quickly swung me cutting into him until there was nothing left but his soul. She landed on the roof in front of us and I quickly transformed back into a human.

I grabbed the soul as she said, " That's the last one we collect on this trip, right?"

I replied that it was and told her that the soul would taste better than all-you-can-eat pasta. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth dropping the soul into it. I chewed on it for a few seconds before swallowing it then exhaled slowly.

"I was wondering... do souls taste good? You seem to like 'em."

I looked at my partner and nodded telling her they're delicious.

"They don't really have a particular flavor. It's just they way they feel going down. The texture."

I walked over to her and held out my hand once again. She smiled and reached out to take it, but something stopped her. I looked at her and narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Realizing I didn't understand, she turned and pointed at what had gotten her attention. A few blocks away there stood a tall castle building with a giant bell hanging from it.

"I seem to remember someone telling me we didn't come here to sight-see. Oh, wait. That was you."

"It's not that," she began closing her eyes, " it's something else. I sense something. A group of souls all wound up together over there."

She focused harder before continuing, "There all in that building over there. I sense the souls of a Weapon and Meister. And then there are fifty or sixty human souls surrounding them. It looks like the guys who stopped you earlier."

I put my face close to her's to see her better in the dark. _Impressive,_ I thought as I watched her concentrate on the building. I moved closer to where we were almost touching and continued to watch her._ Wow, she's... actually kind of pretty in the moonlight._ _What am I thinking? Especially about Maka._ As she opened her eyes to see me in her face and staring at her, she began blushing and quickly looked away.

"Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"We need to go over there. It's our duty, as students from the academy, to stop that Meister from collecting their souls. If they collect them then they might have enough to turn into a kishin."

"Come on. Let's just forget about them. It's Saturday night after all, for all we know they could just have a fever or something."

"No, Soul. It's not the time to be joking right now. If we ignore it and something bad happens, it'll be too late. "

"Okay, okay. You win. We'll check it out."

(")^( " )^(")

We pulled up to the building Maka had pointed out earlier and stared at it for a few seconds. I got off my motorbike and held out my hand for her, but she jumped off instead and ran to the door. I looked up to see the bell ringing high above us._ I do love gothic architecture. This is one cool building,_ I thought as I followed behind her. Suddenly the bell stopped ringing and Maka grew very tense.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"All the humans souls that were inside have disappeared."

I watched as she placed her hand on the door in front of her. I didn't completely know what was going on, but I knew my Meister had sensed something in this building. Suddenly the door opened inward and a giant breeze came flooding out. We walked in to find a kid around our age standing in the middle of the room with his back to us. At the sound of our entrance he turned around and mutter something I couldn't make out. His light pink hair was short with a few long strands reaching down to his shoulders. He was wearing a long black cloak that buttoned from top to bottom with white cuffs. He stood in front of us and stared with his light grey eyes as he waited for us.

"Maka, didn't you say he had a Weapon with him? He's just standing there all by himself."

"I'm reading the souls of a Meister and a Weapon. And both of them are standing directly in front of us. That means that the Weapon must be inside of his body."

"You can't be serious."

"SOUL! Transform!"

I quickly reached out my hand catching her's just before changing into a scythe. She grabbed me with both hands and turned me sideways to hold me in front of her. I could tell she was prepared for a fight, but I knew she didn't fully understand what was standing before her.

"Maka, are you telling me there's a Weapon inside that dude?"

"Not for long. It's coming out."

Suddenly the kid in front of us let out a cry of pain. His hands moved to hold his head as he bent down embracing himself for what came next. As the pain grew stronger, he bent slightly backwards and began to yell. A giant black and white figure burst through his back and grew high above him. When the figure had completely appeared, we saw that a giant white "x" formed to make his face. In the middle of the "x", two round eyes could be seen with smaller "x's" for pupils. We watched as the giant figure began to squish the kid's head in between his fists. When he couldn't take it anymore, the kid began screaming that he had had enough.

"Stop it, Ragnarok!"

"Now, now. Calm down, Crona. You're so scary when you're stressed like this.", the figure said mockingly.

I watched as the two began to bicker until Maka, unable to take anymore, decided to cut in.

"You should know that the hunting of human souls is forbidden. I haven't seen you around the academy, so you can't be students."

"Academy?", Crona asked in reply.

"Meisters and their Weapons are not allowed to collect humans souls for any reason. We hunt only the souls the souls that have become kishin eggs."

She raised me above her head preparing for an attack. The giant figure, named Ragnarok dissolved into a black smoke above Crona's head. Crona reached into it and pulled out a hilt as the smoke turned into a black and white blade. With the blade in his hand, he raced forward to make the first move.

"He's going to strike from below.", I said and Maka moved me to block it.

The sword slid into me sending Crona slightly forward before he took a step away. When he was at a good range, Maka yelled for him to stop and then back-handed him across the face. She rushed forward pushing me into the ground before pole-vaulting to land on top of him. Her knees dug into his face as she pulled me above her once more before slashing into his arm. Black blood began dripping from his wound and landed on the floor beside him. Maka's expression became surprised as the sight of the blood. Crona leaned into her whispering that his blood was black before she took a step away from him.

"I think his blood is a weapon in itself. I was able to cut through his skin, but his blood hardened causing your blood to stop completely when I hit his blood vessels."

"So, how do you plan on defeating him then, Maka?", I asked taking in what she had said.

"I'm not really sure what I can do. None of our attacks will work on him."

We watched Crona as he lifted his sword preparing for another strike.

"Ragnarok. Screaming Resonance."

A mouth formed on the blade of his sword and began screaming causing the room to shake around us. When he knew we were distracted, he raced forward to strike. Maka noticed and blocked him with my blade. His blade cut into my shoulder causing me to yell out in agony.

"SOUL!", she yelled as she kicked him across the room, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm your Weapon and it is my duty to protect you, Maka."

Her face showed sadness, but she knew she had to fight and shook it away. She looked down at me and smiled weakly before holding me out in front of her. _It's okay, Maka. I will protect you._ Suddenly Crona's blade began to scream as he rushed forward. Maka began to block each strike until her back was pressed against the door. She looked back trying hard to use her body weight to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She watched as Crona lifted his blade high above his head and knew she had nowhere to run.

"The door only opens one way. It opens inward.", Crona said as he began to attack her with his sword.

"MAKA! Block him now!", I yelled out in fear.

"I can't, if I do you'll die!", she yelled back almost crying.

At the last second I jumped in front of her, transforming back into a human. The blade cut through me leaving a deep diagonal gash starting from my left shoulder and ending at my right hip. Blood gushed out around me as I began sliding to the floor. Before I collapsed, Maka caught me in her arms and held me close to her. I looked up at her and smiled weakly reaching my hand out to hold her cheek. She placed her hand on top of mine as tears began to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Maka...", I whispered.

I welcomed the darkness that I knew would come to take me. The pain was excruciating, but soon, I knew it would come to an end. I could feel an overwhelming sense of tiredness as my body began to slump in her arms and my eyes began to feel heavy. Losing the strength I had to keep them open, I gave in allowing them to close; taking in her image one last time before she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's POV

_ I'm sorry, Soul. Please wake up. Please..._

Through my tears, I watched as his eyes slowly began to close. The crimson eyes of my partner, my Weapon, but more importantly... my best friend. I had failed him. I had become reckless and failed my best friend. I had realized too late that I wasn't strong enough to fight Crona. And when I tried to run away to keep Soul from being harmed... I only put him back into the danger. I screwed up.

Still holding Soul in my arms, I looked up to see Crona lifting his sword once again. I was trapped between the doors at my back and the sharp blade coming down on me. Suddenly a blade broke through the door and sliced into my attacker causing some of his black blood to spill on the floor. I looked behind me to see the familiar face of my professor kicking his way into the building. In his act of breaking the door down, he kicked Crona across the room.

"Professor Stein!", I said sighing in relief.

He walked forward into the building and stopped after he was a few feet in. I looked over at the blade behind me. It was a long and black blade that connected to a thin, short, silver rod. Attached to the middle of the rod was another long rod- which formed a right angle- used as the handle. _That must be Papa._ The blade began to transform into a human in front of me. He had his back to me, but I could recognize his long red hair anywhere.

He turned around and sat down beside me with the professor following behind him. When he had closed the space between us, the professor took off his jacket and layed it over Soul's unconscious body.

"Will he be okay, Professor Stein?", I asked as I stared at him.

He glanced over at me then returned his focus back to Soul.

"If we don't take care of the wound soon then he might not make it. It's serious and needs a lot of treatment."

I looked away from him and watched as Ragnarok began to patronize Crona. I watched as he squeezed Crona's head between his fists then looked back at the professor.

"Who are they?"

"That, Maka, is the reason the academy was created. He isn't a kishin yet, but he's one step away from it. "

He stood up and took a few steps forward then he turned back to look at my father.

"Alright then. Let's take care of this shall we."

"Yeah...", my father replied as he stood up.

I watched as he quickly transformed into a scythe and landed in the professor's hands. Professor Stein walked forward until he was right in front of the Meister then prepared himself for an attack. Suddenly Crona raced toward him and swung his sword only to have his attack blocked. He attacked the professor a few more times, but the outcome was the same. Finally tired of blocking all the time, Stein lifted Crona into the air and smashed him down into the ground. He lifted his left hand into the air and muttered a quick phrase before bringing it down on Crona. Electricity from his soul flowed out of him and into Crona. He had used his soul-wavelength allowing him to cause internal damage to his enemy's body. Crona spat out black blood as he yelled out in agony from the blow he had just recieved. Stein raised his hand to attack again but was stopped when the blood turned into a sharp weapon and stabbed into him. He looked back in confusion before shaking it off in his understanding of what was happening. The blood spots on the floor then transformed into long sharp needles floating in the air. As he raced forward for an attack, more needles appeared ready to stab into him. He dogded each one until he reached Crona and swung his blade in an attempt to hurt him. Crona blocked his move and continuously attacked only to be blocked each time himself.

"I think I'd like to dissect you now.", Stein said as kicked Crona into a wall.

Crona slowly stood up and walked forward as Ragnorak transformed into a giant figure.

"Let's kill the screw-brain now, Crona. I want his soul.", he said before changing back into a sword.

The pink-haired boy rushed at Stein and slid his sword across the floor hoping for a ground attack. The professor blocked it and muttered a long phrase before using both hands to send an electrical blow into the boy in front of him. It burst through Crona sending him flying across the room into the same wall as before. As Stein walked forward to see that the boy had been knocked out, my father transformed back into a human. They both turned to me and began walking in my direction. When they got there, my father sat down beside me and told me everything would be okay. Professor Stein leaned down to examine Soul before putting his jacket on and taking him out of my arms to carry him. As we headed back to the academy, I looked at my Weapon in fear that he might die. _Soul... Please hold on._

(")^( " )^(")

I stood outside of the academy nurse's office waiting for Stein to be finished operating on Soul. I became very anxious and started to pace back-in-forth in front of the door. _Why did I have to be so reckless? He's laying in there because of me. I shouldn't have went inside that building. If I hadn't... Soul wouldn't be moments away from possible death. I'm such an idiot._ I continued pacing until the door open and I saw Professor Stein walking out to greet me.

"How is he?", I said turning to face him.

"You really should have gotten some rest, Maka."

"I need to know how Soul is!", I yelled making him jump in surprise.

"The operation was a success, but he needs rest before he can be as good as new."

"Can I go in and check on him?"

He looks inside the room before turning back to answer me.

"I don't see why not?"

I rushed into the room to see him lying in one of the beds resting. I pulled up a chair beside him and sat down taking his hand into both of mine. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as watched his chest rise and fall. He was alive, but I knew he would be in pain for the next few days.

"Soul... You did this all for me. I'm gonna become as strong as you are- just you wait. You saved me, and I promise that I will save you whenever you need me to."

I stood up and walked to the window. I stared out of it and saw all my classmates sitting at lunch and talking happily. I imaged sitting with them and sharing in on all their laughter. I thought about how I would be sitting next to Soul surrounded by our friends. I thought about how he would be healthy and relaxing after the great meal he had. And how I would look at him and smile because I knew- with him next to me- nothing else in the world mattered. But, none of that was possible right now.

I turned to see Black*Star breaking down the door with his foot. He rushed into the room screaming as Tsubaki followed behind him.

"Soul! Soul! Are you alright?"

He jumped on the bed and began shaking Soul around violently as he screamed, "It's going to be alright. Black*Star is here for you now! Open your eyes! One look at my handsome face then you'll be cured for sure!"

I grabbed the nearest book I could find and smashed it over his head. He fell onto the bed next to Soul's and began rubbing his head. He looked at me and glared as I held up the book again to warn him to calm down. He grimaced but understood and got up to walk over and sit in my chair.

"Sorry about that, Maka.", Tsubaki said as she looked at me with kind eyes.

"It's okay, Tsubaki. Black*Star is just being his normal arrogant self."

"Hey! It's not my fault I was born awesome!", he replied angrily.

"I'd rather not do this right now. This time is about Soul and right now he is resting.", I said in return.

"Okay, okay. But I really am awesome."

I took the book in my hand and smacked it down on his head. He slumped in his chair and was knocked out with his mouth wide open. I quickly closed it and pushed the chair against the wall before walking back to stand beside the bed.

"I'm sorry, Maka.", Tsubaki said when I was standing next to her.

"He will always be annoying, but at least he is finally quiet."

I looked at her and smiled weakly as tear slid down my cheek. I knew she saw it because the second after she wrapped her arms around me. As she layed my head on her chest, I began to cry, unable to hold the tears back any longer. I could say that I cried because Soul was injured, but that would only be half of the truth. Honestly, I think I cried because I knew what he would say right now about me and where my head was. He would comment on the difference between us and then laugh at the face I would make. At this moment, any laughter from him would have made me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul's POV

"MAKA!"

"Soul, I'm right here. It's okay. We're together now. Everything will be alright."

"Good. I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you while I was knocked out."

"We're together now, Soul. We're the same, you and I."

"Huh?"

"We're both here lost within the darkness. Lost to the world around us."

"What are you talking about, Maka?"

I looked up from my bed to see her, but she was nowhere next to me. I searched around in the dark hoping I could find her. I crawled out of the bed and searched around the room for a light. After a few seconds, I felt a wall in front of me and followed it until it stopped. I continued around the room until my leg brushed against the bed I had recently occupied. _No light switch? And where did Maka go? What is going on?_

Suddenly a small light came on above me and I looked up to see where it was coming from. I heard the sound of a chair moving toward me and watched as it came into view. As I stood there staring at it, a sound of footsteps padded on the floor behind me. I turned around to look but found nothing but darkness. I glanced back at the chair to see Maka sitting in it bent over with her hands touching the floor. Taking a step forward, I began to feel cautious and stopped moving. At the sound of my footstep, Maka began to slowly sit up in the chair. When she was sitting normaly, I noticed her eyes were closed and that something was off about her. I ran to her and put my hands on each of her shoulders.

"Maka!"

Her eyes opened and she stared at me with a crazy expression. The smile that spread across her face was eerie and not of the Maka I knew. I released her shoulders and took a few steps away from her.

"We're the same, you and I.", she said with a strangeness in her voice.

She stood up from the chair and began walking toward me with her body swaying back-and-forth. I backed away from her until my leg bumped the bed causing me to fall on it. When she had finally reached me she leaned over me putting her left index finger on my left shoulder. I watched as she traced the diagonal wound running across my body.

"That is why we are the same. The blood that flows through your body flows in mine. It consumed you and now it has consumed me. We are stronger, but we are no longer ourselves."

"Maka, are you okay? Why are you talking like this?"

Her emerald eyes turned wild as she lifted her finger to point at me.

"You made me this way!"

"What did I do? What are you talking about?"

A wide omnious smile spread across her face as she lowered her finger.

"Don't fight it. Give in, and you will see."

(")^( " )^(")

I quickly sat up only to find myself wrapped in Maka's arms. She placed my head against her chest and held me close to her. I glanced up to see her soft, sweet emerald eyes staring at me. I snuggled into her, happy to see the girl I had known and not the monster in my dream. Her body felt warm against my face and I knew right then that I would never let her become the crazy girl I had seen. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled at how wonderful this moment was before closing my eyes in happiness. _Am I really enjoying this? This is so uncool. It's freakin' Maka,_ I thought as I opened my eyes.

I let go of her and pulled her arms off me before laying back in my bed. She looked at me with surprise, but shook it away and stood up from sitting at the end of my bed. I watched as she walked over to the window and stared out at the people below before turning to face me.

"Alright then, Soul. It's getting late so I'm going to head home. Do you you want anything else before I leave?"

"No. I'd ask for a drink, but I'm really not to crazy about taking a leak in these stupid bed pans."

"Okay...", she replied and I could see the look on her face beginning to grow sad.

I smiled hoping to lighten her mood, but she looked down at the floor with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, Maka. I'm in here because of something I did and not because of you. So don't worry yourself about it, okay?"

She continued to look down at the floor as she whispered an apology before slowly leaving the room. _Crap. I think I just made her feel worse. First the hug and now this? Way to go, Soul._ I turned to face away from the setting sun in the window. When I finally made myself comfortable, I closed my eyes and let my mind begin to wander. After a few seconds, I could feel myself falling to sleep. Just before I drifted off I had one last thought come across my mind: _Sweet dreams, Maka._

(")^( " )^(")  
Maka's POV

After a long day of classes and doing homework, I was finally able to visit Soul. It was late in the evening when I arrived, and I knew it would it would be getting dark soon. When I opened the door to the nurse's office I saw that he was still unconcious for the third day in a row. I walked into the room and and sat down in the chair I had put beside his bed. As I opened my book to read, I heard him yell out my name and I jumped, dropping my book on the floor. I watched as he toss and turned violently and got up to sit at the end of his bed.

"Soul!"

Suddenly he sat straight up in his bed and I opened my arms to catch him. I placed his head against my chest in hopes that it might calm him down. You're in my arms now, Soul. Everything is going to be okay. I stared down at him and began to feel a strange happiness I had never felt before spread through me. After a few more seconds had gone by, he slowly lifted his head to look at me causing our eyes to meet. The warmth that came from his face against my body sent chills down my back as he snuggled into me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I knew right then that I never wanted to let him go. _Soul..._

Just when I was sure that he was enjoying this moment as much as I was, he let go and pushed me off of him before laying back in his bed. His sudden change had taken me by surprise, but I quickly shook it off and stood up from the bed. As I walked over to look out the window, I felt his eyes on my back and turned to look at him. I told him that I was headed home and asked if he needed anything, to which he replied that he was fine. The smile I had been waiting for spread across his face, but the sight of it brought only pain. All I could think about was that if I hadn't been so reckless he wouldn't be laying in this bed.

As if he read my mind, he said, "Hey, Maka. I'm in here because of something I did and not because of you. So don't worry yourself about it, okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Soul.", I replied before running out of the room.

(")^( " )^(")

I opened the door to my bedroom and sat down on the bed crossing my legs. I turned and stared out of my window to look at the night sky. The moonlight shined bright over the city allowing me to see the buildings that were close to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before slowly releasing it. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as I replayed the years that I had known Soul in my head. We had become partners after he had played a song on the piano for me. I remembered telling him that I wouldn't let anything ruin our new found friendship before promising that I would make him a Death Scythe.

I opened my eyes and got up to walk into the kitchen. When I turned on the light in the hallway, my eyes darted toward the empty living room. I stopped walking and stood there realizing that the whole house was empty. In all the time I lived here I had never been without Soul and in that moment, I felt alone. He would always stay up and watch tv long after I had already gone to bed. Some mornings I would walk in and find that he had fallen asleep on the couch. On those days, he would wake up to the smell of breakfast and rush into the kitchen. I glanced into the kitchen and saw the chair he would always use. As I turned back to the living room and walked over to sit on the couch, I heard a knock on the front door. _Who would come over this late? At least I won't be alone anymore,_ I thought before unlocking the door and opening it.

My weapon's crimson eyes were looking back at me.

"Soul?"

"I know it's late but I really wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight.", he said taking a few steps inside.

I extended my arm out in front of him to stop him from taking another step forward.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Hm. Yeah, it's a few minutes away from being midnight."

"Did you walk here by yourself? You know your suppose to be resting. Does anyone at the academy know you're gone?"

"Maka, calm down.", he said in a soft voice before ducking under my arm.

"Soul, this is serious! You need to be back in the nurse's office!", I replied as I turned toward him and lowered my arm.

He turned and looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Maka, resting involves sleeping in a bed and I prefer to sleep in my own. As long as I'm laying down I don't think it matters where I am. Besides, I bet the house felt empty without me and I know you missed me."

He made some good points, but I couldn't stand the thought that he had left before he got permission. Nor did I want to think about how he walked home alone in the middle of the night. I looked at him and saw his sweet crimson eyes staring into me. Before I could stop them, I felt my cheeks beginning to turn red. He smiled at me and began to walk forward in my direction. I took a few steps backwards until the wall was pressed against my back. When he had finally cleared the distance between us, my heart began to pound in my chest. He stretced his arms out on each side of my head and placed them against the wall. I watched as he leaned into me causing our faces to be only a few inches apart. His body felt right on my skin as it's warmth seeped through my shirt. The heat of his breath on my neck sent chills running through me from head to toe. I stared into his eyes and began to lose control of my breathing. _Am I enjoying this? Stop it, Maka. Get a hold of yourself._

He turned his head and gently whispered into my ear.

"Maka..."

Unable to take it any longer, I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to mine as I closed my eyes. He kissed me back and with a gentle, passionate motion he wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to feel light-headed as the room seemed to spin around us. When he pulled away, I heard his footsteps walking towards his bedroom.

My eyes opened to see that it was dark with only the only light coming from the moon. I looked around and realized that I was still laying in my own bed._ I must have fallen asleep. But that means I dreamed our kiss. Why would I dream something like that? I don't have feelings for Soul. At least I think I don't. Wait... Soul._ I got up and walked to the wall next to my door to turn on the light. When my eyes began to focus, I saw that my clock said it was three in the morning. I ran into the hallway and turned on the light closest to his room. As I quietly cracked his bedroom door open to peek inside, I saw that it was empty. _Did I dream him coming home?_ I slowly walked in and flipped the light switch to give me a better view. In the time that we had lived together, I had never been inside his room.

His bed was turned so that it's right side was against the back wall. A dresser was at the foot of it facing in the direction of the door. It was a large room and I looked around to see posters hanging all over the walls. To my right he had a small desk sitting in front of a large window a few feet from his bed. Next to the desk was another door that I open to see was his closet. I pulled the low hanging string to turn on the light and saw his clothes neatly on the floor below them was a small pile of shoes. As I began to pull the string to leave, I saw a box sitting on a small shelf behind his clothes. I grabbed the box and opened it to reveal sheets of music for a piano. When I flipped through them, I saw he had compositions from Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart among many others. After a few minutes I found many sheets that he had written himself. I continued flipping through them until I had finally reached the last one. As I read through it, I recognized the tune as the one Soul had played the day we became partners. Attached to the back of it was a note addressed to me.

Before I could convince myself to read it, I quickly closed the box and turned away from it. I pulled the string to turn off the light before shutting the door and walking over to sit on his bed._ I miss him. If he were here right now I wouldn't be in his room. What was that note I found? I should just forget about it and go back to bed._ As I got up and walked to the bedroom door, I took one last look at the closet then flipped the light off and left.

(")^( " )^(")

**A/N: More chapters will be posted soon. I hope you enjoyed chapters 1-6 and ask that you drop a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Soul's POV

I had woken up this afternoon to the nurse checking up on my recovery. She had said that I was fine and could return to classes, but that they had already started for the day. I decided that, since I was falling behind, I should finish what I had left today and make up the rest tomorrow. When I had arrived at the door of Professor Stein's class, I looked inside to see everyone staring down at their desks. _Great, test day. Figures._ I opened the door and stepped inside to see every pair of eyes turn in my direction. As I walked toward Stein, I could feel my classmate watching me. When I had finally reached him, I noticed that he was reading a book being held up by the head-rest of his chair.

Continuing to look at the book, he said, "Ah, Soul. Nice of you to grace us with your presence. As you see, the class is taking a test. Would you care to join them?"

"Can't I just sit up here until they're done?"

"I don't know why you would come to class then. Seeing as you haven't studied, I would prefer you to leave."

I turned to leave until he said, "However, Maka has been called to Lord Death's office. Being her Weapon, you can wait outside until she's finished."

As I glanced up to look at her, I saw that she was still staring at me. When my eyes met her's, I started to smile until she quickly turned to look away. _What's bothering her?_ I turned and walked to the door before opening it and stepping into the hall. After a few minutes had gone by, I could feel myself getting bored and decided to lean on the wall. Just as I was about to sit down, the door opened and I saw Maka walking out to greet me. She looked at me for a second before heading toward Lord Death's office. When I caught up to her, I saw that she was trying to avoid making eye contact. _Great, what did I do now?_

"What's wrong, Maka?"

Suddenly she stopped walking and looked down at the floor. I took a step in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. When she raised her head to look at me, I saw that her face was a bright shade of red. I continued to stare at her as I waited for a response to my question. After a few more seconds of silence, she finally sighed and turned to walk around me. _I should probably stop asking, but I need to know what's wrong,_ I thought as I followed behind her. As we continued down the hall in silence, I could feel a distance starting to grow between us. I stopped walking and watched as she took a few more steps before sighing and turning to look at me.

"I know something is wrong. I can sense it, Maka. Quit being so stubborn and just tell me."

She glared at me for a few seconds before turning and walking away. I ran in front of her and stopped to block her path. As she tried to walk around me, I put my arms out and grabbed her to make her stop. When she realized I wasn't going to move, she gave up and stared at me.

"What do you want, Soul? I'm trying to get to Lord Death's office."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Move or I will make you move."

I watched as she pulled a book out and raised it above her head. As I saw the anger in her eyes, I knew she was serious and stepped aside. She lowered the book and walked passed me only to quickly glance back as she walked away. I stood there watching her disappear around a corner before running to catch up.

(")^( " )^(")  
Maka's POV

I stepped out into the hallway to see Soul waiting against the wall. He looked bored, but his expression changed when he saw me. As I looked at him, I saw a quick flash of his arms extending out on each side of me head. _Go away._ I walked past him as I tried to clear my mind of the image I had seen. I heard his footsteps as he caught up to me and ignored the urge to look at him.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

I stopped walking and looked down at the floor to avoid his eyes. As I felt his hands on my shoulders, I saw a flash of him leaning against me with his face a few inches from mine. _Stop it,_ I thought as I felt my cheeks beginning to burn. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was staring at me and knew he wanted an answer._ I can't tell him about my dream. He would either make fun of me or think I'm weird._ Sighing, I turned and walked around him to continue toward Lord Death. I listened to his footsteps as they followed me down the hall. As I walked, I remembered the feeling of his warm breath as he had whispered in my ear.

"_Maka..._"

The gentle sound of his voice had sent chills throughout my body. I had wanted to be held by him. To feel the gentle touch of his hand on my cheek as he stared into my eyes. I wanted... NO! NO! NO! I'm done with this dream.

After a few seconds of walking in silence, I heard his footsteps fade and knew what he wanted to ask me. I sighed and looked back to see him staring at me. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"I know something is wrong. I can sense it, Maka. Quit being so stubborn and just tell me."

I glared at him for a few seconds for calling me stubborn then turned and walked off. As I continued down the hall, I heard him start to run towards me. When he finally caught up, I watched as he stepped in front of me. Suddenly the image of his lips on mine flashed into my head and I knew I had to get away. I tried to walk past him only to realize he had no intention of letting me through. Deciding to give up, I stopped and stared into his eyes.

"What do you want, Soul? I'm trying to get to Lord Death's office."

"Tell me."

_Should I give him what he wants? He's my Weapon and my friend, but he wouldn't understand. I will get stronger so he will no longer get hurt. I know he wants to keep me from being hurt as well, but knowing would only make him laugh. In the end... I would be hurt..._

"There's nothing to tell. Move or I will make you move.", I said as I raised the book I had hidden in my jacket.

I watched as he thought about my threat and knew he didn't like the outcome. When he finally came to a decision, I saw him move to let me pass. As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but look back at him. He looked upset as he stared at me, but I knew it was for the best. I needed the friendship of my Weapon right now and he needed me. If he knew the truth, things might not be the same between us and I couldn't risk that._ I wish I could tell you. I wish you would understand. I'm sorry, Soul. You're not just the boy I have known for so long anymore._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come. Please drop a review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into Lord Death's office and heard Soul slowly following behind me. As I looked back at him, I noticed his expression seemed annoyed. When he saw me staring at him, he quickly adverted his eyes to look at something in front of me. I turned back around to see what he was looking at and saw my father running toward me.

"MAKAAA! My sweet little girl! My loving daughter!"

When he had reached me, I glared at him as he held out his arms to hug me.

"Death Scythe, control yourself."

I turned to see Lord Death standing in front of me staring at my father. As I heard a quiet sob behind me, I turned to see my father curled up into a ball on the floor. When I looked back at Lord Death, I noticed that he had been waiting for my attention.

"I need the two of you to search Death City. There have been reports of a strange man roaming the streets. I want you both to find him and figure out what he's up to."

"Where was he last spotted?", I said in reply.

Suddenly the mirror behind him changed to show someone running down a street. I looked slightly to the right of the image and noticed a familiar place - Chupa Cabra's.

"Let's go, Soul.", I said before turning and walking out the door.

As I took a few steps down the hall, I realized he was no longer following me and stopped to look at him. When I was facing him, I saw that he was staring at me with the same annoyed expression as before.

"Soul, we need to go after that guy. He could be anywhere by now so let's go."

He continued to stare at me as he let out a low growl. After a few seconds, he took a few steps forward before stopping in front of me.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"We need to go...-"

"And you're reckless."

"Soul..."

"You're so stubborn.

"Stop... Please..."

"You're nothing but a crybaby."

"STOP IT, SOUL!"

"Just face it, Maka. You know you are.", he said before walking around me.

"Why are you telling me this?", I replied as I fought back tears and turned toward him.

He stopped walking and continued to face away from me as he answered, "It's the truth."

I watched as he walked away and turned the corner before letting go of the tears. As I cried, I sat down on the floor and put my face in my hands. _Could me not telling him really lead to this? I've never seen him get so angry over something like this before. What is going on?_

(")^( " )^(")

Soul's POV

As we stood in Lord Death's office, I thought about Maka hiding something from me. I looked at her as she listened to our next mission and felt my annoyance growing. _Why do you have to be so stubborn, Maka? I'm your partner. Whatever it is, you can tell me._

I watched as she took in the last bit of information from Lord Death. When she looked at me, I could feel my annoyance turning into anger.

"Let's go, Soul"

As we stepped out into the hallway, I stopped and watched as she took a few more steps. After a few seconds of waiting, she finally stopped and turned to look at me. Looking into her eyes, I began to feel the anger inside me starting to fade.

"Soul, we need to go after that guy. He could be anywhere by now so let's go."

Suddenly a rush of anger flooded my body. As I stared at her with disbelief, I let out a low growl. _She's so ignorant_, I thought as I took a few steps toward her. When I was at little closer to her, I felt my anger beginning to overwhelm me. It was as if I was no longer in control of my body. I could see through my own eyes, but I could no longer control what I said or did anymore.

I listened as I said, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

I watched as a shock expression formed across her face.

_No. Maka, don't believe it._

"We need to go...-"

"And you're reckless.", I said, cutting her off.

_You can be, but this isn't how I wanted to tell you._

Sadness began to form across her face, but I could feel apart of myself unable to care.

_ Don't listen._

"Soul..."

_Maka, please..._

"You're so stubborn."

_Why can't I stop this?_

"Stop... Please..."

_Maka..._

I could feel her sadness bothering me, but the enjoyment of her defeat flowed through me feeding my anger. _What am I doing?_

"You're nothing but a crybaby."

"STOP IT, SOUL!"

"Just face it, Maka. You know you are."

As I walked around her, I saw tears beginning to fill her eyes. Apart of me wanted to turn around and console her; apologize until she was happy. The stronger part of me continued down the hall without a care in the world. I felt torn, but I couldn't stop myself from what I had just done. It felt good to hurt her and I couldn't understand why. _Why am I hurting my Meister? Stop! This isn't cool._

"Why are you telling me this?", she said interrupting my thoughts.

I stopped walking and prepared myself for an apology, but I couldn't get the words to come out. As I stood there fighting to look at her, I felt the anger rush through me until I was consumed.

"It's the truth."

I watched as my body walked down the hall and turned the corner. When it had reached the empty hallway, the anger disappeared leaving me back in control. I walked over to the wall and pressed my back against it as I let my body slide to the floor. As I put my face into my hands, I heard a low crying sound coming from a few feet away. _Maka... I don't know what happened, but it wasn't me. Please see that it wasn't me. I do feel those things about you, but I never mean them as harsh as they sounded. I'm sorry..._

(")^( " )^(")

I was standing next to the bar Chupa Cabre's waiting for Maka to catch up. As I stared down the street in front of me, I heard her footsteps getting closer._ Will she hurry up already? No, Soul, calm down. Don't get angry right now._ I looked back to see her stop next to me and smiled. She stared at me and shook her head before running off down the street. Great, I thought as I ran following behind her. After a few minutes had passed, I saw her stop at a four-way street. I watched as she closed her eyes to focus on our enemy's soul. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"He's down there.", she said pointing to the left.

"Let's go after him then."

"His soul is very strong."

I glared at her and took a step in the direction she had pointed.

"Soul, I'm not sure our attacks will work on him."

"As long as you're not reckless.", I replied turning to face her.

She winced and lowered her head before saying, "I'm sorry..."

_Come on, man. Be cool. Just try to fight harder against the anger._

"Maka..."

She raised her head enough for me to only see her eyes. I walked in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Maka... I think we can handle him. You're..."

I could feel myself trying to motivate her, but I couldn't make out the words. As I stood there, once again I could feel the anger growing stronger. _You won't take me this time. I don't know what's happening, but I will fight it._ I released Maka before and turned taking off down the street. As I continued to run, I heard her footsteps padding on the ground behind me. When I came to a bridge, I stopped and saw a man standing in the middle.

"So, you're the ones the academy sent.", he said as he took a step toward me.

"We're here to stop you."

I looked to see Maka had caught up and was standing next to me.

"It's just a few human souls. I don't see what the big deal is."

As I turned to face him, I saw Maka take a few steps in front of me.

"I'm not going to let you take anymore souls."

"I'll take them if I want to. Two little kids aren't going to stop me."

"Then I'll take your's."

"We'll see about that."

"Soul!", she shouted as she held her hand out behind her.

I stared at it for a few seconds before slowly placing mine on top. When our fingers were entwined, I smiled at her and quickly turned into a scythe. As she held me, I saw pain flood across her face. Suddenly she dropped me and looked at her burnt hands. I landed hard on the ground and glanced up to see her eyes widen.

"What's happening, Maka?"

"I can't hold you. Something is making you burn my hands."

"You're going to have to try. There's no other way."

I watched as she slowly lifted me above her head. As I looked at her face, I could hear the sound of her hands burning. She looked down at me before groaning in pain and rushing toward our opponent. When she reached him, she swung me down on him making the first move. He quickly dodged the attack a punch her in the face. As she flew through the air, I slid out of her hands and transformed to grab her. When I had her, I put her in front of me and wrapped her in my arms. After a few seconds, I smashed into the ground and felt my head bounce up from the impact. As I laid there, I felt a strange dizziness and saw that everything around me looked blurry.

"Soul, are you okay?"

I looked down at her and smiled before laying my head back on the ground. As I rested my head, I felt her climb off of me and move closer to my face.

"You're bleeding. You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm your Weapon, Maka. I'm suppose to do that."

As I looked at her, I noticed something heading right towards her. When I realized it was a giant rock, I quickly pushed her out of the way causing it to hit me instead. The force that came from it shoved me across the ground into a wall of a house nearby.

"Soul!"

She got up and ran toward me as I watched another rock fly through the air. Knowing it would hit her, I slowly pushed myself up and tried to reach for her hand. As I felt my fingers brush against her's, I quickly transformed and saw that the rock was a few inches away. Suddenly she lost her grip and I fell to the ground, watching as the rock barreled into her.

"MAKA!"

Before I could change and run to her, I saw her slowly push herself until she was standing. She looked back and stumbled over to me with her hand held out. When she reached me, she picked me up and held me over her head.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you kid?", the man said walking towards us.

"I won't quit. I have to stop you."

"You're too weak to stop me."

"I may be weak, but I will stop you!"

She moved into a fight position and swung me high above her head.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!", we yelled together

Suddenly a darkness inside me begin to flow throughout my body. Catching me off guard, it consumed me instantly forcing me to no longer control my body. _No!_ I felt a smile spread across the face of my body and knew whatever was controlling me had been waiting for this moment. _Maka, stop!_

"WITCH HUNTER!"

The thing controlling my body changed into a large colorful light. It looked the same as the way I always changed when she would do this move. Even the eye on the handle moved to the center and grew as I would do. I knew she wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but I hoped she'd realize something is wrong. _Maka..._

She ran toward our opponent dodging his every attack. As she got closer, I could feel her fighting the pain of her burning hands. When she was right in front of him, she quickly jumped into the air and swung me before he could move out of the way. As my blade sliced through him, I heard a deep laugh break through my lips. As Maka landed, the man disappeared leaving nothing but his soul.

"Soul! We did it!", she said placing me in a crack on the ground.

As she let go of me, I felt the darkness release me and slowly gained back the control of my body. When I was fully myself again, I looked at Maka to see that she was staring at me. She walked toward me and smiled before collapsing into my arms.

"MAKA!"

I watched as she violently began to cough and sat down to pull her closer. As she laid in my lap, she was still coughing and put hand over her mouth.

"We... did... it...", she said between coughs.

"We did it, Maka."

As her eyes began to close, I felt relieved that her coughing had finally subsided. When her eyes were closed, I grabbed her hands to look at her burns. I grabbed the hand she had laying on her stomach and pulled her glove off. As I looked at her burn, I saw that her hand was very blistered, but knew it could be treated. Setting her hand down, I leaned forward to grab the one on the ground when I noticed something black. I pulled the glove off and brought it closer to my face for a better view. After a few seconds, I finally realized that she had been coughing up black blood. I leaned my face against her's and pressed our foreheads together. As I held her, I remembered something I had once heard in my dream._"Don't fight it. Give in, and you will see."_ Whatever took control of my body got exactly what it wanted.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More chapters will be coming soon so please drop a review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's POV

I opened my eyes to see the sun's light shining bright into the room. As I looked around, I realized that I was laying on a bed in the nurse's office. Remembering my burns, I looked down to see that my hands had been bandaged. After a few seconds, I decided to get up and walk over to the window. When I got there, I stared down at all of my friends eating their lunch. As I gazed around the table they were sitting at, my eyes landed on Soul. He was sitting at the end with his right arm holding his head up. I watched as he would respond to someone with a tired look on his face. His expression was the same almost everyday, but this time something seemed different. As I tried to figure it out, I saw Black*Star jump up on to the table and start shouting. I watched as Soul stood up and took a few steps away from the table. _Soul..._

Suddenly he glanced up at my window causing our eyes to me. As he continued to look at me, I saw a smile spread wide across his face. I watched as he looked away and walked toward a door leading inside the academy. When he disappeared, I walked over to my bed and sat down before putting the covers over my legs. After a few minutes had passed, I heard the door open and looked to see Soul. He stepped into the room and walked over to sit in the chair beside my bed.

"I see you're finally awake."

"How long had I been out?"

"Two days."

"Just from burns?"

He winced and turned to look away from me before replying, "You were coughing blood, Maka."

"Blood?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white glove. I watched as he squeezed it before setting it on my lap. As I looked down at the glove, I realized it was mine and saw dried blood. When I looked up him, I saw that he was staring at the glove.

"You were coughing blood... black blood."

"Soul...", I said reaching my hand out to touch his face.

He stood up grabbing the glove and walked over to the window. I watched as he stared out of it before turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Maka."

I grabbed the covers and pulled them off me before getting up. When I was standing, I walked over to him and took his hands into mine.

"Soul, don't worry about it. I'll be...-"

"I said things to you. I meant them, but not in the harsh way they came out."

"Oh.", I said letting go of his hands.

I watched as he walked toward the chair and sat down.

"Maka... I..."

As I walked over to the bed to sit in front of him, I heard the door burst open behind me. _I wonder who that could be..._ I turned to see an always hyper Black*Star walking into the room followed by Tsubaki.

"Soul! I have been looking fo...- Maka! You're awake!"

"Always have to make an entrance, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Maka.", Tsubaki said peeking around him.

"I think I'm gonna go. I'll be back later, Maka."

I looked at Soul to see him get up and walk over toward the open door.

"But, you just got here..."

He turned to look at me and smiled lightly before disappearing into the hall. When he was gone, I turned to Black*Star and glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing.", I sighed before laying down in the bed.

As I laid there, I listened to his shouts about the last two days that I missed. I took in his words until I felt my mind drift to Soul. _What was he going to tell me? It was probably about the blood, but it could have been something else. Is it possible he feels the same as I do? I guess I have no choice but to wait and ask about it later._

**_A/N: Short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it and drop a review. Thanks. _**


	10. Chapter 10

Soul's POV

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to sit up in my chair. Sunlight shined bright through the window behind me allowing me to take in my surroundings. As I looked around, I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the nurse's office. When my eyes landed on the bed in front of me, I saw that Maka was still passed out from our fight two days ago. I stood up and leaned over her to put my head against her's. _Maka... Wake up.._. After a few seconds had gone by, I looked at the clock and saw that it was noon. Deciding to get some lunch, I looked at her one last time before leaving the room.

As I walked down the hall to head outside, I saw Stein walking towards me. When he reached me, he motioned for me to follow him into the nearest classroom. Once inside, I looked at him as he turned to face me.

"By now I think you know about the black blood in your body."

"Yeah...", I replied as I sat down in a chair.

"The Demonblade sliced into you and created your scar. That same scar is how the black blood entered your body."

I got up and walked to the chalkboard before turning to face him.

"And now Maka has it..."

"Yes. It happened when you resonated."

The image of Maka swaying as she walked over to me filled my mind. She had told me our blood was the same and that it was my fault. When I had awaken I had looked at her and promised myself I wouldn't let her become the girl in my dream. _"We are the same, you and I..." No! She may have the blood, but I won't let it consume her!_

"Soul?"

I shook my head and looked back at him to see that his expression was sad.

"For now she needs to rest a little longer. Check on her later to see if she's awake.", he said before walking out the door.

I turned toward the chalkboard and banged my fists against it. _I won't let it take you, Maka! I won't let you become the monster in my dream!_

As I backed away from the board, I felt a sharp pain in my head. When I reached up to grab it an image of a small, red man with horns flashed into my mind. He smiled wide showing teeth that matched mine as his lifted his finger to shake it at me. Before I could react, he disappeared causing the pain to fade along with him. I let go and shook my head before putting my hands into my pockets. _So, you're the one who did this._ I squeezed the glove I had placed in my left pocket. _Don't you know by now how a Weapon works? It's my job to protect my Meister. And I won't let you take her_.

_[We'll see]_

(")^( " )^(")

I grabbed a tray of food and walked outside to see my friends sitting at our usual table. As I walked over to join them, I noticed they were talking about our upcoming math test.

"I feel ready for the test."

"That's great, Kid. I hope it's an easy one because I need to pass it."

"Liz, I'm sure you will do fine if you actually study. Last time you did nothing but paint your nails.", he replied.

I stared at them as I placed my hand under my head to hold it up.

"I studied!"

"For five minutes."

Patty jumped up and everyone looked to see her laughing. A smile spread across Kid's face as he looked back at Liz.

"Just study more this time."

"Okay, okay. I won't take a long break until I've study for at least an hour."

Liking her answer, Kid turned to look at me.

"Soul, what about you?"

I stared at him feeling tired and replied, "Tests aren't cool. They're more Maka's thing."

"Oh. I see. What about you, Tsubaki?

"I always studied.", she answered before smiling.

"We'll that's good to here. Nice to know someone at this table studies."

"I said I would study."

"I know, Liz. But she does it on her own."

"What about you? All you did last time was write your name. You didn't even finish!"

They stared at each other and began arguing while Patty yelled out with joy.

"Are you going to study, Black*Star?"

"Are you kidding, Tsubaki? I don't need to study!", he yelled jumping on top of the table.

As he continued to yell, I stood up and took a few steps away from the table. When I stopped walking, I felt Maka calling out to me and looked up to see her looking out the window. _She's awake._ A smile spread across my face as I continued to look up at her before walking inside. After a few minutes had gone by, I reached the nurse's office and held out my hand to open the door. When my hand was a few inches away, I stopped and remembered my conversation with Professor Stein. _"And now Maka has it..." "Yes. It happened when you resonated."_

As I continued to stand outside the door, I felt my happiness of seeing her awake beginning to fade. _I was put in that bed because of the wound across my chest. Now she's laying in it because of the same wound._ Remembering I wanted to see her, I quickly shook my thoughts away and opened the door. When I stepped into the room, I saw her face turn to look at me. I walked over to the chair beside her and sat down before looking into her emerald eyes. As I stared into them, I felt the happiness from before starting to return. It was in that moment that I realized just how much I had missed her.

"I see you're finally awake."

"How long had I been out?"

"Two days."

"Just from burns?", she said with a look of shock on her face.

As I winced, I saw that she had no memory of what had happened next.

Unable to look at her, I turned away before replying, "You were coughing blood, Maka."

"Blood?"

Putting my hands inside my pockets, I grabbed the glove and pulled it out. As I looked down, I felt myself getting angry and squeezed it. When I had finally calmed down, I placed the glove in her lap. I watched as she looked down at it before looking at it myself.

Continuing to stare at it and avoid her eyes, I said, "You were coughing blood... black blood."

"Soul..."

I stood up from the chair and grabbed the glove, putting it in my pocket, before walking to the window._ How can she be so calm about this? She has black blood in her! Because I put it there! It made me say things to her! Things I always say, but never like that. Wait..._

I turned to look at her before saying, "I'm sorry, Maka."

She pulled her covers off and got up to walk over to me. When she reached me, I felt her place my hands in her's.

"Soul, don't worry about it. I'll be...-"

"I said things to you. I meant them, but not in the harsh way they came out.", I said cutting her off.

"Oh."

She let go of my hands and I looked at her before walking over to sit in the chair. As I sat there, I placed my left hand in my pocket and squeezed the glove. I remembered the box hidden in my closet and put my right hand inside my other pocket.

As I held on to the papers I had folded inside, I looked at her and said, "Maka... I..."

I heard her footsteps behind me as she walked over and sat down on the bed. Suddenly the door burst open and I looked to see Black*Star walking into the room. Glancing behind hm, I saw Tsubaki with a worried look on her face.

"Soul! I have been looking fo...- Maka! You're awake!"

As I listened to them talk, I realized my chance to give Maka my letter had passed and decided to leave.

"I think I'm gonna go. I'll be back later, Maka.", I said getting up and walking to the door.

"But, you just got here..."

I turned to face her and felt a smile spread across my face. _Maybe she's not an idiot after all_, I thought as I stepped out into the hallway. As I looked around, I saw that no one else was around and decided to wander the halls. When I had reached the classroom I had talked to Stein in, I looked inside and remembered the sharp pain I had felt. The short, red man I had seen was the reason I had lashed out at Maka, but I still wasn't sure what else he could do. When the sharp pain had ended, his image had disappeared, but I could still feel him listening. I knew he would hear me when I said I wouldn't let him have her. I knew he would reply in a way that he hoped would scare me. He had told me that a choice would have to be made soon. When I had asked what the choice was, he became silent and wouldn't respond. As I thought about it, I came to a conclusion of who the choice was for, but not what it was. When he saw that I had figured something out, he had began to laugh before fading away into silence. In the end, I realized what I didn't know was that his words would stay with me and eat away at my mind. The choice would be mine to make: me or Maka...

**A/N: Just wanted to say sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I hoped you liked it. Still more to come so drop a review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Maka's POV

Soul had came back as he had said he would, but he never told me what he wanted to say. Deciding to wait until he was ready, I didn't pester him. A week had passed since then and I had long forgotten about it. As I laid in bed, I heard a knock on the door. I turned to see Soul walking into the nurse's office and smiled when he looked at me. His face seemed expressionless, but I could tell he had something on his mind. As I laid back in the bed, I heard him lean against the wall. When I glanced up at him, I saw a small smile spread across his face.

"You get out today, Maka."

He walked over to the chair beside me and sat down.

"I know, I really miss my own bed."

His face lit up as he asked, "Did you miss anything else?"

"Hm... I miss being home."

"Anything else?"

I stared at him and raised my eyebrow with curiosity. _Of course, I miss him. He's what I miss the most._

"Cooking?", I said before laugh at his shock.

"You miss cooking? I guess it makes sense because I miss your cooking, too."

"Well, you eat like you've never eaten before each time."

"The food is good, what can I say?"

We laughed and talked for a few hours before stopping causing the room to be silent. As we sat there, staring at each other, I saw something in his eyes. _Pain..._

"I've missed you, Maka."

I smiled at him and replied, "I've missed you, too."

Silence filled the room once again, and I could feel myself searching for words. When I couldn't find any, I decided to run off to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back."

Getting up from the bed, I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. When I had shut the door, he sighed and mumbled something under his breath. After a few seconds, I could hear him whispering, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Soul?"

I listened to hear him stand up and walk slowly toward the nurse's office door.

"I need to go."

Before I could reply, the door opened and he had left the room. When I walked out of the bathroom, I moved to stand by the window. Looking out, I saw my friends eating lunch as Soul walked passed them. I watched him run down the stairs until he could no longer be seen. _What's going on with him? He's been acting strange since our battle with Crona. I guess he has his reasons._

(")^( " )^(")  
Soul's POV

After I had left Maka, I decided to head home and try to relax. It was the weekend after all, and I could feel stress running through my body. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside shutting it behind me. Feeling like watching tv, I sat down on the couch. But as I went to turn it on a thought entered my mind:_ Did she hear me talking? Great, talking to myself isn't very cool. But I wasn't talking to myself... I was talking to the stupid man I keep seeing_, I thought as I put my hands to my face and closed my eyes. When I finally opened them, I saw that I was standing in a room that wasn't in my house. As I looked around, I noticed the floor was made of red and black tiles with red curtains covering most of the walls. When I looked down at myself, I noticed I was wearing a black suit with stripes running vertically down it. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, I saw that it was red and had a black tie attached to it.

Continuing around the room, a light came on and I turned to see a baby grande piano sitting in the middle of the room. Catching my interest, I walked over to it and slid my fingers gently across the keys. I looked back at the bench and sat down facing the piano. When I was seated, I felt the urge to touch the keys again. As I played the first note in my head, my urge grew stronger causing me to play the song I cherished most: Maka's. My hands glided across each key breaking the silence in the room. I closed my eyes taking in the tune that I hadn't played since they day I had met her. Memories flooded through me keeping in time with each note. As I sped up, I smiled at the sight of my Meister.

_[Hello, Soul.]_

I stopped and turned to see the short, red man standing behind me. His suit was black like mine, but instead of vertical white lines, it had six buttons running down the front- three on the left as well as the right. As I stared at him, I noticed he had a big head with pointed ears on each side. White horns jutted from the top and curved to only be a few inches from his ears. Thick black circles were formed around his eyes with a black line across his nose bridging the two together.

_ Finally decided to show yourself?_

_ [You know why I've come.]_

_ Right._

_ [And have you made a decision?]_

I stood up from the bench and walked past him before stopping.

_ I've made it, I'm just not going to give in to you._

He laughed as he turned to look at my back.

_ [And what makes you think I won't force you?]_

Turning to face him and feeling smug, I replied, _Because you can't._

A eerie smile stretched across his face showing that he had sharp teeth. I watched as he took a step toward me breaking the distance between us.

_[Young and cynical, but not dumb. True, I cannot force you, but I can force her.]_

I winced at the thought of him controlling me to get to Maka. It wasn't too long ago that I had to listen to my Meister's crying because of me, I wasn't about to do it again.

_Maka's stubborn, but strong. What makes you think she will give in to you?_

_ [Your fear.]_

Turning away from him, I noticed a door hidden in the corner of the room. Smiling at myself, I looked back to see him still staring at me.

_ My fear isn't going to be a problem for me. Maka's hurt, but she's been recovering. Soon we'll be back fighting and defeating enemies._

_ [Do you not remember what I said before, Soul?]_

I took a step toward the door as I thought about what he had said.

_I'm going to have to choose because there's no getting out it of._, I said taking another step toward the door.

_[Yes, dear boy.]_

The room went silent allowing me to take the chance the leave. When I was almost to the door, he spoke causing me to stop in my tracks.

_ [The blood that flows through your body flows inside her. Your cynicism can protect you and give you all the time you want. But for her... Well, thanks to the fear inside you, overwhelming madness and power awaits.]_

I turned to face him and was greeted by his eerie smile.

_How much time does she have?_

_[Not long. Come with me now and I can guarantee she'll finish her lifetime. Or step through that door, and she will have a matter of months. Maybe a year.]_

As I stared at him, I weighed my options. I knew if I walked through the door I would be giving Maka to him, but if I didn't I would be giving myself. Ever since I had met her, I swore to protect my Meister and I would always stand by that. I could save one of us, but not both. The choice I had been faced with was clear to me now: who should live?

_Walking through the door will save me and give me a year to say good-bye to her?_

_[Yes.]_

I turned and walked through the door.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it's short. I hope no one is too mad with the ending. That being said, I hope you liked it and drop a review. (Angry ones are welcome, just don't hurt me.) Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

1 year later  
Maka's POV

Heading for the kitchen, I noticed Soul's bedroom door was cracked open. Feeling curious, I decided to take a peek inside. When I looked around, I noticed it was empty and turned to walk away. Willing my body to move, I tried to take a step forward, but my feet wouldn't budge. As I stood there, I remembered the one time I had ever been inside. _It wouldn't hurt to see it again, would it?_ I turned and willed myself to enter the room. Seeming to like the command, I felt my feet step across the door frame.

The room was decorated the same as it was before, but something felt different. As I walked around, my eyes darted to his closest. _What had I found in there? I don't remember, but I know I found something._ An urge to open the door rushed through my body. Deciding to follow it, I reached out to grab the knob.

"Maka!"

I jumped and turned to look at him.

"I'm so...-"

He was standing in the doorway with a menacing glare on his face. Although unnerving, what had really gotten my attention was his lack of clothing. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, I began to feel sheepish until I saw his scar. It had been a year ago that he had received the scar, but I had never seen it until now.

"Th... that's... ", I pointed at his chest, "...from our battle in Italy?"

He raised his eyebrow looking puzzled until his eyes darted to his chest.

"Crap. Maka, I just got out of the shower. Can you wait in the living room while I change?"

Without answering, I quickly raced passed him and ran out the door. As I sat down on the couch, I felt a mix of emotions rushing through me. Water had dripped from his damp white hair landing on the skin of his chest. It seemed to steam at his warmth as it cascaded down his body. My body had begged me to reach out to touch him. I had wanted to touch him; to slid my hand from his shoulder to his hip. His warmth had called to me begging to be used and not wasted. Begging to be touched; begging to be held. I had wanted to give in to it. But then there was his scar.

It wasn't something that could be hidden and never thought of again. A shirt could easily cover it, but one look in the mirror after a long night's sleep or hot shower, and it would be there. From shoulder to hip with stitches running along it. A reminder that he had risked his life for a Meister that had been stupid and reckless. A reminder of a time he could have died.

_ You saved me when you didn't have to. I made a promise that I will save you whenever you needed me. I will grow stronger, Soul._ I stood up from the couch and ran to open the front door. As I raced out into the cold morning air, I took off headed in the direction of the academy.

(")^( " )^(")  
Soul's POV

I leaned forward, pressing my hands against the wall, and let the water slide down my back. It felt soothing as each little trickle seemed to be enough to wash away the stress in my body. My muscles relaxed leaving no sign that there was ever tension. I exhaled slowly as continued to stand there and began thinking of Maka. _Would she understand why I walked through the door?_

"I had to do it!"

Feeling angry at myself, I pounded my fists against the wall. Quickly turning the knob to cut off the water, I stepped onto the floor ignoring the coldness of the tiles. When I grabbed my towel, I placed on my head and began to dry my hair. As I pulled the towel down, I wrapped it around my waist before tucking it in. Feeling it was secure, I turned to face the foggy mirror. Not wanting to look at myself, I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The air in the house was cold and hit me instantly, sending goosebumps all over my body. Ignoring it, I turned to see that my bedroom door was opened farther than I had left it. As I took a step inside, Maka was reaching for the knob of my closest door.

"Maka!"

I watched as she jumped and turned to face me.

"I'm so...-"

As she stared at me, I saw her eyes looking me over. Starting to grow angry, I glared at her until I saw shock flood across her face. Why is she looking at me like that? Feeling puzzled, I continued to stare at her until it hit me. _I'm naked under this towel... Which means I'm not wearing a shirt!_ I looked down to see the long scar across my chest.

"Crap. Maka, I just got out of the shower. Can you wait in the living room while I change?"

I watched as she rushed passed me into the hallway. When she was no longer in view, I quickly shut the door and walked over to sit on my bed. _Great, I should have taken some clothes with me._ Sighing, I stood up and walked to my closest and opened the door. When I was finally dressed, I walked to my bedroom and opened it before stepping out into the hall.

"Maka, it's wasn't cool that you were...-"

When I had reached the living room, I saw that it was empty and noticed the door was wide open.

"Maka!"

Suddenly feeling worried, I quickly slipped my shoes on and rushed out into the cold.

(")^( " )^(")

"Hey, Soul!"

"Not now, Black*Star!", I yelled as I ran passed him down the hall.

"Are you looking for Maka?"

I stopped and turned to see Tsubaki with a worried look on her face.

"Have you seen her?", I replied feeling hopeful.

"Um... She ran through here a few seconds ago. Something about needing to talk to Professor Stein."

"Crap!"

I turned around and began running down the hall. When I had finally reached Stein's classroom, I looked through the window and saw two blonde pig-tails. _Maka!_ Flinging the door open, I rushed in making her jump and face me.

"What is wrong with you, Maka? It's just a scar, it doesn't matter how I got it! You didn't have to run bare-foot out into the cold!"

She stared at me as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Soul!"

"It's freezing outside, you idiot! What if you get sick?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Saying sorry isn't good enough, Maka! Promise me you won't do it again!"

"Soul... Please stop yelling at me... I wasn't thinking. I just... I just... Your scar..."

She looked down at the floor and put her face into her hands. As I watched her cry, I stepped forward and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Maka... I... I was just worried about you. One minute you were in my room and the next you were gone with the door wide open. I... I'm... sorry..."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned into me. Unsure what to do, I moved my hands and placed them by my side. When she looked up at me, I saw a frown form on her lips.

Quickly backing away, she wiped her eyes with hands before saying, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

Still in shock from her hug, I stared at her feeling unable to think of what to say.

"I didn't mean to hug you... It was a heat of the moment kind of thing... I swear I won't do it again."

I watched as she ran out into the hall and disappeared. _Did she really just hug me? Or for a better question: did I really like it?_ Hearing a small chuckle, I realized Stein was standing beside me and turned to look at him.

"How very interesting. You yell at her, yet she apologizes and hugs you. Hmm... How very interesting, indeed."

"Did you tell her anything?"

He sighed and walked over to sit in his chair before replying, "No, but I think you should. She needs to know what's going to happen."

I looked down to avoid his gaze as I said, "I can't..."

"Soul...-"

"When she finds out she's going to be angry and try to stop it."

I heard a sigh as he stood up and walked towards me. When he stopped, I looked to see a sad expression written on his face.

"You don't think you should give her that chance? You made a choice without asking her first and now it's too late to change it."

"I had to!", I said causing my hands to turn into fists at my sides.

"Soul, she needs to know."

I stared at him, feeling my nails digging deep into my palms, but not caring. Not wanting to listen to him any longer, I walked towards the classroom. When I had reached the door frame, I stopped and glanced back at him.

"She'll find out soon enough."

Then turned and stepped out into the hall.

**A/N: So, now we're out of the past and into the present. More chapters will be coming soon. For now, I hoped you liked this chapter and drop a review. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

Maka's POV

Night had fallen over Death City as I sat on my bed and stared out the window. As I watched the life below me, I saw a mother holding her little girl's hand as they walked through the street. The jackets they were wearing had thick material to block the cold. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I could tell they were happy by the swaying of their connected hands. Suddenly the girl stopped, freeing her hand, and pressed her face against a window of a nearby toy shop. Turning to face her mom, I saw her jump up and down as she seemed to beg for a toy. Her mother turned and walked over to stand next to her child. I watched as shock flooded her face. When she seemed to recover, she looked down at her little girl and shook her head. The girl fell to her knees before looking up at the woman in front of her. A few seconds passed as I watched the scene before the mother pulled her daughter off the ground. Seeming to have given in, the mother grabbed her hand and walked inside the store.

I sighed and looked away from my window. _Mama... where are you? I miss you..._ As I continued to sit on my bed, I heard on knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door cracked open and I turned to be greeted by crimson eyes.

"Hey, Soul."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. Um... Nothing. I'm not feeling well."

He chuckled softly before saying, "I remember telling someone that they were an idiot for going out bare-foot in the cold. Oh, wait..."

"Yeah, yeah. So I might be a little sick, but I'm still well enough for a mission."

I watched as he looked at away from me and sighed.

"Maka..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and I turned to look at my clock.

"It's ten at night, who would come over now?", I said starting to stand up.

"I'll get it, Maka."

He stood up and walked towards my bedroom door. When he had reached it, he glanced back at me and smiled before disappearing into the hall. As I continued sitting on my bed, I heard Soul open the front door.

"Hello, Soul. Is Maka here?"

Recognizing the voice, I hopped off the bed and walked over to stand in my door frame.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to both of...- Maka! There you are!"

Soul turned as I walked into the living room behind him. He smiled before turning back to the boy in front of him. When I faced the boy, I saw that his clothes were black like they always were. On each side of his jacket were white stripes running vertically down his shoulders. There were four more stripes running down the front to make his buttons. Underneath, he wore a white shirt with a large Death symbol hanging from the collar. On each of his middle fingers he wore matching rings with more symbols of his father- Lord Death. Everything about this boy was nothing but symmetrical, until you looked to his hair. Three whites stripes could be seen on the left side of his black hair. As for the right, it was nothing but well-trimmed blackness.

"Hey, Kid.", I said smiling at the caramel-eyed boy.

He smiled back before walking inside to sit on the couch. Following behind him, I felt a tension coming from my Weapon as he closed the door.

Ignoring it for the moment I turned to Kid and said, "What do you need?"

"I was sent here by my father. He wanted me to tell you both to meet him before class tomorrow."

"Why?", Soul questioned standing behind me.

"He wouldn't tell me."

When I turned to look at Soul, I saw a puzzled look on his face. Noticing my stare, he quickly turned to look out the window.

"I think I should be going now.", Kid said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you sure?", I asked turning to look at him.

"It's late and I need to get home. I think I forgot to fix a picture on my wall."

I chuckled at his desperate need to make everything perfect. He smiled and waved good-bye before opening the door and stepping out into the night. Standing up to close the door, I noticed Soul had left the room. When it was closed, I sighed and decided to go to bed. As I walked into the hallway, I saw a small shadow coming from his room. Quietly stepping closer, I leaned my ear against his bedroom door to listen in. Suddenly the door opened causing me to fall forward into the room.

"Maka, what are you doing?"

"Um... I wanted to know what you were up to.", I replied with an innocent smile.

He leaned forward and grabbed my hand to pull me up. When I was almost standing, I slid on something causing him to catch me in his arms. Realizing where I was, I looked up at him to see his cheeks beginning to turned red along with mine.

"You should be more careful, Maka.", he said as he steadied me before letting go.

I looked down and saw that what I had slipped on was a crumpled piece of paper. As I leaned down to pick it up, he quickly kicked it under his bed.

"What did it say?"

He stared at me and sighed before replying that it was nothing. I smiled at him as I reached out to grab his hand.

"Come on, Soul. Please tell me?"

I watched as he looked down at my hand in his before he replied,"No, Maka."

Sighing, I let go of his hand and walked to his bedroom door. When turned back to face him, I noticed he was staring at the hand I had been holding. Quickly shaking it off, he looked up and faced me.

"Goodnight, Maka."

Feeling my face fall, I replied, "Goodnight..."

As I stepped out into the hall and shut his door behind me, I leaned against it and sighed. _He's my Weapon partner and my friend... That's all he'll ever be..._

(")^( " )^(")  
Soul's POV

"It's late and I need to get home. I think I forgot to fix a picture on my wall.", I heard Kid say as I walked into my room.

When I closed my door, I walked over to my closest and opened it. As I stepped inside, I grabbed my yellow jacket and put my hand inside the pocket. Finding what I was looking for, I pulled out the folded pieces of paper and drop the jacket on the floor. Closing the door behind me, I unfolded the papers I hadn't seen in over a year. When they were finally unfolded, I took each piece into a hand and pulled them apart. In my left hand was the song I had played for Maka. I quickly folded it and stepped forward to put it in my desk as I sat down. Looking in my right hand, I saw the note I had written for her and crumpled it as I tossed it behind me._ I don't know how much time I have left, but I need to say good-bye._

Continuing to sit at the desk, I pulled out a blank piece of paper and began writing a new letter. Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking into the hallway. Putting my pen down, I got up and walked closer to my door. When the footsteps stopped, I noticed the shadow under my door moving toward me. Quickly opening the door, I watched as Maka fell forward into my room.

"Maka, what are you doing?"

"Um... I wanted to know what you were up to."

Seeing her smiling, I held out my hand for her to take it. When she grabbed a hold of it, I pulled her towards me trying to help her up. Suddenly she slipped and began to fall forward causing me to react and catch her in my arms. As I stared at her, I noticed a small smile on her face disappearing as she looked up. When she was staring at me, I saw her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. _Is she enjoying this?_ I stared at her for a few more seconds before realizing I was still holding her causing my cheeks to burn.

"You should be more careful, Maka."

Without replying she looked down at the floor. Following her gaze, I noticed the paper I had crumpled laying on the floor. _Crap,_ I thought as I kicked it away before she could pick it up.

"What did it say?"

"Nothing."

A smile spread across her face as she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Soul. Please tell me?"

Feeling shocked, I looked down at her hand in mine as I replied, "No, Maka."

Suddenly she let go of my hand and walked to my door. As I stood there staring at the hand she once held, a thought came to my mind: _Why had it felt so... right? I've held her hand many times. So why did this time feel so different?_

Realizing she was still in my room, I looked at her and said, "Goodnight, Maka."

"Goodnight..."

I stared at her as she stepped out into the hall. When the door was closed, I turned to go back to my desk, but something caught my attention. Turning back, I noticed she was still standing in front of my door. As I took a step forward, I heard a small sigh and leaned against the door. _Maka..._ After a few seconds had passed, I listened as she turned and started to walk away. _This may be one of my last days with her... I want to remember a happy Maka... I need to..._ Quickly opening my door, I stepped out into the hall and turned to see her walking into her room.

"Maka!"

I watched as she jumped and turned to look at me. Staring at her, I saw that her expression was a mixture of shock and concern.

"What's wrong, Soul?"

I walked forward until I had broken the distance between us. As I stood in front of her, I decided to answer her question.

"You're what's wrong."

"I...-"

"Stop. Maka... I..."

As I struggled for the words to say, she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"It's okay... I understand."

"No, Maka..." _Why can't I say anything? She needs to be happy..._

Letting go of my hand, she took a step backwards into her room.

"I'm going to sleep now, Soul. I'll see you in the morning.", she said with a small smile on her face.

"Wait!"

She stared at me with a tired look in her emerald eyes.

"Yes?"

Grabbing her hand, I pulled until she was in my arms.

"I... You're a pretty cool partner, Maka."

She pulled away and looked at me with a big smile on her face. As I stared at her, I noticed that her cheeks were red. _That is the Maka I want to remember..._

"Your'e a cool partner, too."

"Goodnight, Maka."

Chuckling softly, she replied, "Goodnight, Soul. Sleep well."

I watched as she closed her door before walking back to my room. When I was inside, I walked over to my bed and sat down. _"She'll find out soon enough"_ Sighing, I stood up and walked over to sit at my desk. As I stared down at the paper in front of me, I knew what I needed to write. _I made the choice for both of us when I walked through that door... I'm sorry, Maka... Soon the darkness will come..._

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. A little more time may pass before another chapter, but don't worry I plan on finishing this story. Oh, Soul's last thoughts are not what he wrote in his letter to Maka. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and drop a review. Favs and follows are also welcome. Thanks.**


End file.
